First Date
by Mered
Summary: Ed invites Roy out on a date, and claims that it isn't dangerous to anyone's health. Roy is disbelieving. [Part 1 of Date Series]


When Edward had announced rather loudly (and excitedly, which never boded well for anyone around him) that he had the _perfect _place for their first date, Roy's automatic reaction had been, "Is it dangerous?" At that point Ed had gotten huffy and stamped his feet a few times before blurting out, "No! Well…not really."

Roy had raised his eyebrows and stared at the young man who could potentially share his life (and hopefully his bed if at all possible) before saying, "Are you going to be kind enough to tell me where it is we're going to be going?"

It was Ed who had waggled his eyebrows and shook his head saying, "Nope! Just dress casually!" very cheerfully before practically dancing out of the room.

Roy'd decided to go with some ease, even if it was with a wariness that would probably be well deserved in the long run.

And so he found himself outside of a park on a sunny Saturday evening during the middle of summer. Edward was next to him, swaying side to side and grinning so largely Roy was surprised he didn't break his face.

Ed wove his fingers between Roy's and tugged, pulling him along behind him. People sat gossiping on large grassy plots of land, eating lunch out of baskets or standing in line at food stands which handed out assorted foods. Others stood in line for the various attractions which were peppered about the park. Ferris wheels, carousels and the newest attraction roller coasters which had become immensely popular in the last few years. Besides the rides there were small swimming pools, trollies, dance platforms and podiums.

Loud shouts emerged from around the corner as young kids dashed to and fro, their parents frantically trying to follow them. The older generations glared and grumbled about the exuberance of the young.

Screams and a rumbling sound could be heard as a roller coaster rounded a curve and plummeted towards the ground.

Distantly the music of the carousel could be heard along with the splashing of the water from the pools. The podium and dance platforms were quiet for the meantime, when dark started to approach the lights surrounding them would turn on and the music would start.

Ed bypassed the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster (which honestly surprised Roy; he had been sure that's where Ed had been heading), he bypassed the carousel (no surprise there, Ed tended to dislike the tamer side of life) and the swimming pools and didn't stop until they were on the opposite side of the dance platform on a grassy part of the park.

"I figured," Ed said with some embarrassment, "that it would be hard for you to be seen in public with me. So I thought," he paused, "that maybe a crowded place with secluded sections would be…" Edward cleared his throat, "ideal. No way for people to eavesdrop or otherwise…" he trailed off.

"Edward…" Roy said, his throat a little clogged with emotion. Roy had never thought that Edward could think things through like this. He'd always assumed that Ed simply charged into things with little or no thought, but now…he'd have to revise his thoughts on the young alchemist. Roy had accepted that Edward had grown into a young and extremely independent young man and now was become far more aware of his less than innocent side. A side that Roy was curious about, a side Roy intended to provoke until Ed showed it to him.

Ed was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet, a slight tinge of embarrassment in his face. Roy leaned down and cupped his face in his hands. "I should be saying 'thank you' at this moment, Edward, but all I can think is 'he's grown up, he's not a child anymore'."

A scowl came over Ed's face, "I hope I'm not a child, because I'd hate to think that you'd take one on a date, because not only would you be a _pervert_ you'd be a pedophile as well."

Roy almost choked on the air he sucked into his mouth. He exhaled, trying not to make any untoward noises, "Pervert?"

"Pervert," Edward confirmed, trying to nod his head while Roy still held his face. It didn't really work.

This time Roy laughed for a moment and then kissed him.

"You always stun me, Edward Elric. There is nobody else like you in the world, nor will there ever be. You are utterly, stunningly and terrifyingly unique."

"Is that good?"

"How could it not?" Roy murmured and kissed him again.

Ed grinned and kissed him back, before saying, "For our next date, let's go camping!"

Roy smothered his laugh against Ed's mouth.


End file.
